


Rage Quit - Gavin Free

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin repeatedly cheats on Michael, and eventually Michael breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage Quit - Gavin Free

Michael wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

He had been built up just to be torn back down again, reassured just to be betrayed. Everything was going to shit, though he didn’t like to admit it. 

By nature, Michael was a naturally forgiving person. He got angry for short periods of time, but when someone apologized to him and seemed genuinely sorry, he found it difficult to ignore their pleas. 

Unfortunately, this still held true when the relationships were destructive, even when Michael knew that he would be much better off without someone in his life.

Gavin Free was one of those people. 

Ever since they had started dating, Michael knew he had been cheating on him. It showed in most aspects of their life, from the way Gavin always texted when he and Michael were supposedly hanging out, to the way Michael would sometimes wake up in the morning only to find Gavin asleep next to him, lipstick marks all over his skin. 

More than once, Michael had confronted the other man about it. He had been worried, anxious even, and Gavin had repeatedly apologized, saying he had never intended to hurt Michael and promising that it would never happen again. 

The problem was, it always did.

With every passing day, Michael could feel his patience starting to grow thin. He wanted to trust Gavin, wanted to stay with him. He loved Gavin, more than he had ever loved anyone before. Sadly, it was fairly obvious he wasn’t loved back.

Sure, Gavin said it. He had confessed his love more than once after a confrontation, mumbling the words over and over into Michael’s ear until he either calmed down or fell asleep. 

Michael had never before realized that something so frequently stated could hold so untrue. 

Yet, Michael stayed. He both didn’t want to and did at the same time, and there was no doubt that it was conflicting. It was messy and hard to deal with, and everything Michael had always said he would never have in a relationship. 

But he loved Gavin too much to leave.

At least, that’s what he thought. However, one day, everything had begun to pile up, and the emotions quickly became impossible to handle. 

He had been at home, playing a game, as he usually did on his day off. It was already irritating the fuck out of him, and to top it all off, Gavin was supposed to have been there an hour and a half ago. 

All attempts to contact the other man had proven futile, and it was far too late in the day for Michael to believe that he had just been sleeping. 

Just as those thoughts were passing through his head- the doubt, the concern, the incoherent anger- that was when Gavin arrived, knocking on his front door. Tossing the controller angrily away from him, Michael allowed himself to get caught up in his rage, as he had often been known to do.

Throwing open the door, he simply glared at the man standing there. Gavin’s hair was mussed, and if his lips hadn’t been slightly swollen, Michael might have thought he had been incorrect about his assumption that Gavin hadn’t been sleeping.

Eyes scanning over Michael’s face, Gavin laughed. That only served to irritate Michael further, but before he could go off on him, Gavin was speaking instead.

“You’re looking a little angry there, love. Game pissing you off?”

Michael narrowed his eyes, glaring like he had never glared at Gavin before. Shifting nervously from foot to foot, Gavin stuck his hands in his pockets, averting his eyes a moment later.

“Where were you?”

“What?” Gavin asked, and Michael recognized the tone Gavin always used when he was trying to feign innocence. Normally Michael would have brushed it off, but he wasn’t in the mood. 

“Where were you?” Michael repeated, emphasizing each word. “You were supposed to be here a fucking hour and a half ago and you’re just now getting here?”

“I overslept, love,” came the response Michael had been expecting, and he had to hold back a long groan. 

Then he was shaking his head, the disbelief showing clearly on his face. “That’s bullshit. Your lips are swollen, and that’s- you were kissing someone.” 

“No, I just-”

“You just what, Gavin? What shitty ass excuse are you going to use this time? Oh, I bite my lips in my sleep. I was fucking kissing my goddamn hand to practice making out with you. This lipstick mark on my neck-” Here he cut himself off to push his finger against the very thing he had described. “-that’s from my aunt, she’s visiting.”

Even though Michael had tried to remain calm throughout his rant, his eyes had begun to water and he was sure his voice was going to crack at any second. It was months and months worth of worry and stress and anger all at once, and it was more than a little overwhelming. 

“Michael, love-” The nervousness was impossible to miss in Gavin’s voice, and that only prompted Michael to continue. 

Now that he had started, Michael wasn’t sure that he was ever going to be able to stop. It was like he was recording a Rage Quit without the games and actual recording.

“You’re an asshole, Gavin. This entire time we’ve been together I’ve been giving you the benefit of the doubt, trying to believe you.”

“You can believe me, love-”

A groan escaped Michael’s lips and he shook his head. “No,” he shouted, louder than he had been talking before. “No, I fucking can’t. I’m done, Gavin. I’m so fucking done. This-” He gestured frantically between the two of them “-This can’t keep happening. I fucking quit.”

And with that, he was slamming the door in the other man’s face, turning and sinking to the floor against it a moment later. Then he was burying his face into his knees and bursting into tears. 

Despite knowing that he had made the right decision, Michael couldn’t help himself from feeling like it had been the wrong one.


End file.
